


Взаимопонимание

by 005_stkglm, WTF_Kings_2019



Series: 5-й левел, мини [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Group Sex, Humor, Language, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/005_stkglm/pseuds/005_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019
Summary: Вообще говоря, Дэвиду не так уж и нужна была эта увольнительная.





	Взаимопонимание

Название: Взаимопонимание  
Автор: WTF Kings 2019  
Бета: WTF Kings 2019  
Размер: мини, 2105 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Дэвид Шепард, Илай Шепард, многочисленные ОМП  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, спойлер  
Краткое содержание: Вообще говоря, Дэвиду не так уж и нужна была эта увольнительная.  
Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2019 - "Взаимопонимание"

 

…Люси стояла у заводи, расстегивая пуговицы на рабочем блузоне — медленно, снизу вверх: одна, вторая, третья… Вряд ли у нее был с собой купальник — кто вообще берет с собой купальник перед тем, как пойти полоть морковь? Значит, она будет просто в лифчике или даже без него, на полуденном солнце высыхаешь быстро.

Он уже как-то видел голую женскую грудь — но мельком, когда дверь раздевалки в школе открылась от сквозняка. Девчонки сразу же завизжали, начали отворачиваться и прикрываться. А тут такой шанс.

Может, трусы она тоже снимет?.. В горле мгновенно пересохло, а внизу живота стало горячо.

Дэвид плотнее вжался в дерево, из-за которого следил за соседской девчонкой, как вдруг его толкнули. Блин. Не вовремя. 

И еще. 

И еще раз.

— Шепард? Шепард же, кому говорю! Давай, соня, проснись и пой! 

Дэвид потряс головой, разгоняя сонную одурь, попробовал приподняться на локте — и, конечно, стукнулся головой о стойку двухъярусной кровати.

Ну да, никаких чудес: палатка его отделения, где народ дрых после сегодняшнего ночного дежурства. Слышалось деловитое тарахтение генератора; у соседних палаток кто-то умывался — с фырканьем, плеском…

Присевшего на корточки парня в очках он не знал, но где-то уже видел. Судя по нашивкам, капрал Э.И.О. Самар служил в этом же полку. 

— Кончай тянуть нервы, солдат, тяни травинку. Любую. Быстро! 

— Это что? — Дэвид с любопытством уставился на довольно длинный полусухой стебелек в пальцах.

— Упс, а тебе повезло, — непонятно чему обрадовался капрал. 

— Гондоны ебаные, вы поспать дадите? — пробухтели со второго яруса кровати, а из другого угла кто-то заплетающимся со сна голосом пообещал ранним пташкам открутить все яйца нахуй и хуй вывернуть мехом внутрь. Капрал буркнул: «Кто и как тут будет ебаться, еще посмотрим» — и мотнул головой в сторону выхода.

— Распишись тут и тут… — вполголоса вместо «здрасьте» обрадовал его капрал, когда Дэвид наконец-то вывалился из палатки. — Ага… держи квиток. Так, сбор у столовки, форма одежды свободная, но не гражданка, можно куртку без нашивок, с двенадцати ноль-ноль, полдень, сегодня, до двенадцати ноль-ноль, полдень, завтра, поездка в кино и ужин по купону прилагаются, советую на всякий случай захватить зубную щетку… Все, свободен, мне еще все это заверять, поздравляю с увольнительной, — капрал потряс планшетом с закрепленными на нем несколькими листами распечаток, сунул его в перекинутую через плечо сумку и взгромоздился на велосипед.

— Какая еще увольнительная? — только и успел крикнуть ему вслед Дэвид, давясь зевком, сжимая в руке голубоватую бумажку и судорожно прикидывая, что вообще-то никаких увольнительных в ближайшие десять дней ему не полагалось.

— Охуительная, бля — какая еще может быть увольнительная, — пробасил сзади Родни, — Шепард, ну чо ты встал как елда на параде, дай пройти в сортир. Одни гондоны и пидорасы вокруг, с кем служить приходится… разбудили еще… тоже мне, боевое блядство…  
* * *

В штабном балке пахло кофе. Дэвид прислонился к двери, наблюдая за братом.

— …и переделывать приказ я не буду. — Капрал Самар сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула. 

— Эрик, ну лажа же — это я должен был пойти, — Илай навис над ним, опираясь на столешницу, — слушай, никто не виноват, что Шепардов тут двое, а ты зашел не в ту палатку. Мелкая, незначительная ошибка — просто поправь инициалы, и все. Минутное дело.

— Минутное, да. Это значит — выписать новый квиток, составить акт о том, что номер квитка исправлен, а старый — недействителен, внести в файл приказа новый номер, заново распечатать, заново отнести на подпись… — Капрал покрутил пальцами в воздухе.

— Эрик. Хочешь, отдам тебе фляжку? Ту, которую ты хотел? 

Тут Дэвид даже почти проснулся от удивления: фляжкой с серебряными накладками Илай гордился неимоверно, затрофеив ее по случаю в гефских окопах примерно полгода назад. 

Самар поправил очки на переносице, и пластик холодно блеснул, поймав отсвет из окна.

— Нет. Ничего не предлагай, не проси и не умоляй. У меня тоже есть инстинкт самосохранения, Шепард. Потому что — мне — это — нести — на — подпись, а майора только что взбодрили из штаба. В конце концов, как ты сказал? «Мелкая, незначительная ошибка?» Ну и что? Со всеми бывает. Приказ подписан, утвержден и так далее. 

— Блин. Пойми ты, мне надо было бы сегодня…

— А мне надо было бы смотаться домой, но я же сижу тут. Пойдешь вне очереди, на следующей неделе. Все, блин, щас майор подорвется за кофе, валите отсюда оба.  
* * * 

— Вот же говно очкастое, — бормотал себе под нос Илай, когда они возвращались в расположение роты. — Подправить можно же, ну.

— Ну, хочешь — так и сделаем. Подправим, и ты поедешь, — предложил Дэвид. Ни в какую увольнительную ему не хотелось, да и чего он не видел в пыльном городишке? Хотелось забраться обратно в палатку, нырнуть в свою койку и спать, спать, спать… Он еле подавил зевок; сбоку пропылил джип с двумя офицерами связи, и оба брата синхронно им отсалютовали.

— Дурак, что ли? А если ВП при проверке увидит?.. М-м-м, ладно. Ты это… ну… иди, позавтракай, что ли… и соберись. Остановка знаешь где? 

— Угу. Только я, наверное, не прямо сейчас поеду?..

Автобусы по шоссе ездили примерно раз в час, и, в принципе, можно было бы даже отложить поездку на завтра, на утро… час туда, часа три там, час обратно…

— Это как хочешь. Твоя же увольнительная. И… 

— Что? Кому-нибудь что-нибудь передать? 

Каким бы сонным он ни был, Дэвид понимал, что брат не просто так настаивал на исправлении ошибки капрала. Скорее всего, познакомился с какой-нибудь девчонкой в прошлый раз и уговорился на свиданку — в принципе, время от увольнительной до увольнительной можно примерно высчитать — поэтому и бурчит теперь. 

Илай остановился, заложив большие пальцы за пояс, и качнулся вперед-назад — так, как всегда делал в задумчивости. 

— Нет. Никому ничего… Я сам. Иди уже, ну. Развлекись за меня тоже. Переночуй на чистых простынях и все такое.

Ну точно — обломался со свиданкой.  
* * *

День, начавшийся так дурацки, по определению не мог быть хорошим. Примерно пару часов Дэвиду все же удалось подремать, но нормально добрать сна не получилось: погода выдалась солнечной, и в палатке стало душно, да и рота начала подниматься. 

Еще полтора часа он убил на помывку, бритье и поход в столовую, а потом пришлось все-таки ехать в город. Солнце жарило как не в себя, и голова немного ныла от недосыпа. Дэвид заглянул в местный музей, где вперемешку торчали чучела, манекены в костюмах, пыльные диорамы с игрушечными солдатиками и акварели; прошвырнулся по центру — три улицы вдоль, десяток поперек; изучил два сквера и ассортимент палатки с мороженым… предсказуемо нарвался на патруль военной полиции и предъявил свой «голубой» лист, который сержанты обнюхали и мало что не облизали с обеих сторон.

Познакомиться ни с кем не удалось. Ну и ладно, все равно тут ни у кого не было таких больших си… синих глаз, как у Люси. 

На дневном сеансе он почти заснул на скучнейшем американском боевике, где герой уворачивался от пуль и даже почти увернулся. Ужин в кафе был так себе, но он растянул его до сумерек — и к комендатуре, где можно было поймать попутку до части, шел почти с радостью. Нет, при желании можно было бы, конечно, переночевать и в городе (на обороте увольнительной был напечатан адрес мотеля) и отправиться в часть утром… 

— Эй! Рядовой Шепард?

— Так точно? Эм… 

— Хейс я, я вместо Аберкромби. Ты чего опаздываешь, баклан? Время же! 

На лавках рядом с комендатурой сидело трое в таких же, как у Дэвида, военных куртках — без нашивок; окликнувший его парень свистнул, подзывая парней, махнул кому-то рукой — и из проулка выехал, фырча, микроавтобус.  
* * *

— …ну, остановились для «размять ноги», обоссали кусты, водила уехал… Нормально все, потихоньку идем на тропинку, и вдруг это чудо начинает блажить, мол, куда это мы и зачем. И тут выясняется, что оно, это чудо — наше, конечно, но на самом деле это его младший брат. Однофамилец. И он ни сном ни духом, куда и зачем приехал. Прикопать на месте поленились, так что вот — принимайте в компанию, сделайте любезность, — разливался соловьем Хейс, тот самый, благодаря которому Дэвид тут оказался.

Рыжий гефец перевел все сказанное — и на той стороне стола закхекали и загоготали, хлопая друг друга по спинам и явно упражняясь в остроумии насчет одного из присутствующих. В тусклом свете керосиновой лампы на стене за спинами гефцев метались тени.

— Ну, будем, что ли. За счастливые случайности.

Мрачно смотревший на мокрые разводы на щербатой столешнице Дэвид сдвинул вместе со всеми кружку в подобии тоста и отхлебнул, скривившись, ядреное пойло. Намятые в процессе выяснения «да ты, сука, кто такой, а?» ребра уже почти не болели, а вот синяк на скуле точно будет…

Все оказалось до отвращения просто: нейтральная полоса, заброшенный дом, когда-то обустроенный в заросшей шиповником, дичками груши и боярышником балке, и самогонный аппарат, больше десяти лет исправно снабжавший солдат той и другой стороны нелегальной выпивкой. Потому что легально ничего крепче слабого пива ни гелвуйским, ни гефским рядовым не полагалось. 

И все эти годы чертов механизм поддерживался в рабочем состоянии: посвященные в тайну таскали сахар и дрожжи, ставили брагу на грушевых паданцах и всем прочем, что можно было запихать в здоровенные стеклянные бутыли, а потом вываривали ее, выдерживали и спустя какое-то время притаскивали закусь для дегустации получившегося продукта. Ночевали тут же — вон, в углу на ящиках горой навалены обернутые в полиэтилен куски поролона, — а потом расходились по утрам: здесь было примерно одинаково идти что до той, что до другой стороны. 

Такая вот романтика. Вопрос, как никто до сих пор не спалил эту ползучую измену родинам, был очень интересным. 

На другом конце стола тем временем начали мериться «на кулачки», и пока побеждала дружба, по разу проиграли и наши, и враги — и никто не злился, бывшие противники хлебали на брудершафт, отчего тоже было как-то невесело. 

Как так-то, блин. Днем, значит, через прицел — а тут в обнимку? 

Хейс долил Дэвиду самогона в кружку, соорудил из накромсанных кусков хлеба и сыра бутерброд, сунул ему в руки и зашипел: 

— Шепард, мы не тупые, все уже поняли, что ты не одобряешь. Но ты или прекращай сидеть с еблом как на похоронах, пей и умеренно радуйся, или иди вон, подыши свежим воздухом, рядом с крыльцом лавка есть. Не порть людям вечер, никто не виноват, что вы с братцем два баклана-пара. Иди уже, несчастье пернатое.

В балке было тихо, только где-то внизу цвиркал ручей. Постепенно Дэвид уговорил и бутерброд, и самогон и теперь просто сидел, запрокинув голову, и смотрел, как медленно вылезает из-за деревьев луна. Из-за прикрытых ставен иногда доносился гогот — видимо, вечеринка дошла до той стадии, когда самый идиотский анекдот вызывает смех.

Хлопнула дверь, и давешний рыжий переводчик уселся рядом. Какое-то время они молчали, вместе глядя на луну; голоса в доме тоже вроде постепенно становились тише.

— Забавно получилось, — протянул наконец гефец. 

— Обхохочешься, да.

— Ты обиделся? Нам еще и оттого было смешно, что у нас стараются не ставить в одно подразделение однофамильцев. А тем более — родственников. Их вообще стараются раскидать в части подальше друг от друга, так что для нас это все как в смешном спектакле, в комедии.

— Почему? 

— Почему подальше? Это, если что… чтобы не сразу двое, понимаешь? Или чтобы не выяснять, кто именно. Обычай такой. 

— Ну да. 

Настроение снова испортилось — и Дэвид поднялся, шагнул на крыльцо, открывая дверь. Рыжий тоже вскочил.

— Я хотел сказать — ты ведь здесь новичок, да? Первый раз? Наверное, тогда тебе надо знать, что… упс.

Дэвид очень медленно и осторожно, чтобы не скрипнула, закрывал дверь обратно.

Совместное распитие самогона, говорите. А совместные потрахушки, ммм?..

Оказывается, пока он любовался луной, в доме уже расстелили поролон для ночного — и очень активного — отдыха. 

Чертова керосинка наконец-то раскочегарилась и светила как тысячеламповая люстра в оперном театре. Было замечательно ясно видно, как голый Хейс, постанывая и запрокидывая голову, лежит на голом гефце, который наглаживает своими лапищами хейсову жопу и подталкивает его — и оба трутся друг об друга; потом гефец поймал хейсов затылок, притянул его голову к себе и принялся увлеченно целовать, не прекращая тереться и наминать, а иногда и шлепать, подгоняя и задавая темп, по заднице. 

Стоявший в углу на коленях парень увлеченно сосал хуй, судоржно сглатывая и обеими руками поддрачивая еще два, иногда отвлекаясь и быстро облизывая мошонки или целуя головки — и выглядел он при этом на удивление довольным, как будто дорвался до сладкого.

Еще двое улеглись на бок, и там, судя по всему, шел вполне себе трах — или что-то очень близкое к этому. В любом случае, Дэвиду казалось, что у него теперь всегда перед глазами будет мелькать надрачивающая темный кривоватый обрезанный хуй рука с обкусанными ногтями, а слышать он будет только прерывающееся дыхание и мягкие шлепки кожи о кожу.

— Осторожней на ступеньках, — вцепился в его локоть гефец и опять как ни в чем не бывало уселся рядом. За дверью кто-то гортанно стонал, и Дэвид вздрогнул. Рыжий хмыкнул и тихо сказал: 

— Пойми, все происходящее там… это добровольно. Без насилия. Без принуждения.

— Ага.

— Просто… ну… напряжение. Оно со временем растет, понимаешь? 

Чего уж тут непонятного? 

— Они его так снимают, ага.

— Кто не хочет — тот…

—…дышит воздухом, я тебя понял. 

Блядь. Блядь. Блядь. 

— Мы знаем, что у вас это законодательно запрещено, — мягким и размеренным голосом продолжал рыжий, — поэтому все наши понимают, если кто-то не хочет играть на гефском орудии. 

— Или на гелвуйском. Орудии. 

— Ты замечательно меня понял. Ну что, теперь, насколько я знаю ваши обычаи, нам надо выпить за взаимопонимание?..

«Да, еб твою мать!» — заорал кто-то в доме.

Дэвид вздохнул. Наблюдение за луной обещало затянуться.


End file.
